


Superhuman

by ReneelaIceCreamXx



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Black Widow - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, a dongkwan au no one really asked for, author has no idea what the hell theyre doing, catwoman - Freeform, chan has powers, donghun has no powers :(, i don't know how slow but damn we're moving slow, junhee is daredevil, kimbling are maximoffs, kimbling is here, murder duh, not really but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneelaIceCreamXx/pseuds/ReneelaIceCreamXx
Summary: "I just want what's best for my son.""But you're trying to change what isn't possible...""If you can't do it, I'll find someone else.""But ma'am, this shouldn't be done in the first place!"But the woman only walked out of the room as her secretary escort the man out of the building.~Byeongkwan is a vigilante by night, and Donghun is a police detective that takes night shifts.And the things they would discover together at night would shake the truth that they have thought they knew.(Aka, a superhero Dongkwan au that no one asked for.)





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @anqelhun on twt for inspiring me to make this au uwu https://twitter.com/anqelhun/status/1136363355352907776  
> (here's the tweet btw) hope it turned out the way you wanted lol  
> we all saw cat ears kwan and never knew we wanted him to be a superhero that bad  
> so here it is  
> kwan as a superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of everything

It was a gloomy day, the clouds covered the entire sky, not an ounce of the blue sky could be seen. 

 

It was expected when it started drizzling tiny water droplets. The rain felt feathery light on the skin. The pedestrian started to lift their umbrellas, trying to block the harmless rain, but some kept walking. 

 

And one of them is a little kid, who just got out of school and away from his peers. He was skipping along the streets to reach the spot he usually meets his dad and goes to his boxing range. He liked the boxers at his dad's place more than his classmates anyways, so he didn't feel bad for leaving school on time. 

 

It was raining earlier too, so the ground was wet and filled with puddles. The boy didn't mind though, he was happily skipping his way, avoiding jumping into any dents filled with water. He never minded the rain, he actually loves it. The clouds covering the vicious sun and the rain brings coolness to the land. 

 

The boy was humming a little tune as he skips through the street, he was getting closer to his destination, he couldn’t wait to see his favourite person in the world again after a long day of school. He thought about what he should tell his dad about his day. He thought about the science experiment the teacher demonstrated, the first flower in the garden of his school, even this stray dog he saw when he was getting to school. He wondered if his father would let them take in that poor puppy? He was sure his father wouldn’t mind, his dad is such a great man, and kind too, even though he was a boxer. Which reminds him that his father would finally teach him how to box today! How exciting! That thought alone was enough to make the boy’s feet to move fast. 

 

After what seems like forever, the boy finally reached close his destination, the cold spot his father’s silhouette. He excitedly waved at his father and shouted his name, which his father replied with a wave to him. 

 

The boy was smiling even brighter, as he waited at the crosswalk near a curve for the red man in the traffic light to change to the little green man. He waited patiently to cross, he had waited for his father for this long, he could wait for another while. 

 

But just when the lights were about to change, a big truck sped to turn in the main street, right in front of where the boy was standing. No one knew why the truck was going so fast, but one thing for sure it was going too fast for a truck that was about to turn.

 

It must have been the momentum of the turning truck, or perhaps the wet floor from the rain earlier that day because the truck started to tilt. It was tilted to a point that the wheels are no longer sticking to the ground. The truck started to fall over towards the crosswalk. The people at the road were screaming as they ran away, to avoid the collision. 

 

All except the boy who was in some kind of daze. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t bring himself to move. All he could do was stare at the falling truck, as it came crashing down towards him. 

 

The force of the fallen truck shook the earth, and the big container on it broke, releasing a big body of neon-green-coloured liquid to pool all over the ground. 

 

“No!” the father screamed as he witnessed the disaster unfold in front of his eyes. He ran towards his son where he last saw standing. And there his son is, lying in the green pool of mysterious liquid, unconscious. 

 

He pushed the people away from the crowd forming around his son, rushing to his precious child. “Son, my son,” he cried as he dropped to his knees, holding his son in his arms instantly. He shakes his son to wake him up as he looked for injuries. 

 

“D-dad?” the boy spoke, weakly. Nobody could hear him unless they paid attention. 

 

“Oh, my baby,” the father cried in joy, hearing his child awake, but the joy was short-lived when the boy started screaming and grabbing onto his father frantically.

 

“Dad? Dad?” the boy cries, as he gripped the material of his father’s shirt tightly, and rubbing his eyes crazy. “Dad, what’s happening? What’s happening?” the boy started to cry harder, as he continued to rub his eyes and hold onto whatever that is in his reach. 

 

“Baby, you’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine,” the father started to panic but all he can do is comfort his scared son. “Someone call an ambulance! Please!” he shouted into the crowd around them, as he rocks his son who is still gripping his jacket. 

 

“Daddy, help me,” the boy’s voice started to waver, as the tears mixed with the green liquid streaming down his face, gasping from all the crying and screaming, “Daddy, I can’t see, help me… daddy,  please… I can't see… I can't see... ”

 

The father’s heart dropped to the floor when he heard his son’s words. He started to scream for the crowd to help his son, started to scream for a doctor to heal his son, started to scream for a God above to tell him this is all just a sick joke for his only son and family.  

 

The car crash quickly spread all over the news, but everyone only brushed it off as a regular car accident that occurs nearly every day. Nobody paid much mind to it. Almost instantly, they moved onto their lives.

 

 But little do they know that car crash was only the beginning of what changed how we see humans as they are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the prologue pls look forward to the first official ch. uwu
> 
> BTW if youre a marvel stan you'll know this is daredevil's back story. and this is gonna be, kind of marvel based so im not taking cerdit to a lot of stuff pls dont sue me.
> 
> and there are more to come~
> 
> ~
> 
> follow me on twitter (@Reys_Universe) for updates and stuff 🤪


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one of many

It is night time in Seoul. Though the lights of the buildings illuminated the streets of the city, the shadows also dawn heavily on them, leaving the moon to keep stake of the streets weakly. 

 

The night is where everyone take rest and sleep, enjoying the time they have with their family. It is also where the sneaky crimes happen. 

 

Not far off of the centre of Seoul, the sound of clinking rings from the front of a local jewellery shop. Though it is not those chain stores which sells the trendiest jewellery, it still kept a fair amount of gold and diamonds that could be sold off with quite an amount of dollars. 

 

Whispers can be heard in the entrance, "have you got it?" "give me a second, you ass, I'm still working on it." "this is exactly why your powers are useless, Jung." "if it's useless," a silent click rings through the ears of the small group of three "how can you possibly get inside without alerting the cops?" and he pushes the door to enter the shop. The other two roll their eyes and follow Jung. 

 

The three are wearing identical black hoodies and black pants, along with black gloves and black shoes, the only thing to differentiate them is their voices. "Alright, take as much as you can, put them into your bags and we're leaving in fifteen, got it?" and without confirmation the three of them begin to raid the shop. 

 

10 minutes has passed when the group heard a groan. The two at the end of the shop turned their heads to the noise instantly, adrenaline filling their veins as they worry if the police has come, but their vision only filled with a black silhouette and the shelves of the shop. They let out a quiet sigh of relief until the found the silhouette looking different from their accomplice.

 

The head of the silhouette had two cat-like ears. 

 

"What did you do to our friend?" one of them asks after a tense moment, voice wavering, after noticing their accomplice lying next to the mysterious person, seemingly unconscious. They would be less scared if it is the police. 

 

The person doesn't answer. 

 

"Listen you furry, give us our friend back or else- AH!" his words were caught in his throat when he tried to run away as the silhouette leapt to him with two steps and tackle the burglar. All it took was one punch and the man was unconscious on the floor. 

 

There is one left and he is shaking. He grips the screwdriver in his hand and points at the person, trying to put on a defensive stance. "W-we're gonna put anything back, leave us alone," he tries to negotiate but the person doesn't bother to reply as he stood up from the other burglar. 

 

The person makes a gesture to tell the robber to come towards him. Of course at first the robber doesn't move, until the person does it again. So he did out if fear.

 

But he can't ask what he should be doing next when the person throws a punch towards his face and he fell. His mind and vision went black when he last saw the person pick up the screwdriver and throws it towards the display window, then an ear-piercing alarm breaks out, disrupting the silence of the night, before the person walks out of the open door. 

 

——

 

"Dumbasses, how are they criminals? They can't even close the damn door," Byeongkwan grumbles as he walks away from the small shop, so only the Bluetooth in his ear can receive his voice. The alarm is still blasting loudly as Byeongkwan walk further away from the store he just helped. "I swear to God the damn shop doesn't even need me to save, those dumbasses are literally inviting cops to arrest them."

 

"That's my parents' shop, Kwan hyung," Chan speaks into his ears through the Bluetooth.

 

"They're also the same parents who abandoned you," Byeongkwan retorts, "and the same one who keep pushing you to meet them after finding out we're rich." 

 

A tense silence comes from his ear.

 

"They're my parents, hyung," was Chan's reply finally.

 

"Channie, we've gone through this," Byeongkwan sighs, tone soften, "they don't deserve you, and you don't deserve them. Just forget about them already and-"

 

"You there! Stop!" a shout interrupts their conversation and Byeongkwan stops in his tracks. 

 

"Police! Turn around, you are suspected to be involved with the burglary at the jewelry shop just now!" 

 

_ Well shit _ , Byeongkwan thinks to himself,  _ maybe he should make a run for it and- _

 

"Turn around now!" the voice is much louder and clearer than before so he's much closer to chase him if he did try to make a run for it.

 

_ Well he doubts the cop could actually catch up to him considering- _

 

"Turn around!" 

 

So he did. Which he regrets, because he really can make a run and escape, but he's also curious of who the voice belongs to. The voice could only be described as pretty and attracts attention, he wonders how it would sound if the cop wasn't shouting. Must be prettier. 

 

The dark alley does a good job in hiding Byeongkwan's face, but it also unfortunately does a good job in shading Pretty Voice's appearance.

 

"Zip down your hoodie," Pretty Voice demands. Byeongkwan is wearing his hoodie which can zip all the way over his mouth and nose.

 

_ Oh shit it does sound prettier. _

 

_ His kinks isn't exactly helping either.  _

 

If he's in bed he would definitely do as he says, but he doubts the police station has a proper bed, so he has to think quick to escape. 

 

"Zip down your hoodie, I'm not asking," Pretty Voice demands again. 

 

Byeongkwan, obviously, doesn't listen. Instead, he snaps his head towards Pretty Voice's behind. 

 

Pretty Voice also turned his head around to where Byeongkwan is looking at, spotting his widened eyes. 

 

_ Holy shit, that works. _

 

When Pretty Voice looks away, Byeongkwan immediately makes his run out to the back of the alley. Running with all his might, and within seconds he escaped the alley and made it to the main streets, where it's still silent but with cars passing by him occasionally on the roads and office clerks getting back home after a too-long day at work.

 

"Got into a cop?" Chan asks. Byeongkwan nearly forgot his com guy. 

 

"yeah," Byeongkwan breathes out. 

 

"Took you longer than usual."

 

"Sorry."

 

"I thought your plan when facing cops is run like hell." 

 

"It is."

 

"Then what took you so long?"

 

Byeongkwan contemplates over his answer.

 

"Damn, the cop is that hot?"

 

"CHAN!"

 

"What?" Byeongkwan can already imagine Chan throwing up his hands in defense, "it's not everyday when you hesitate, and since you're hormones are on override-"

 

"KANG YUCHAN!" 

 

"It's not hard to imagine you're thirsting over a cop," Chan continues to speak, ignoring his hyung's protests. 

 

"I can barely see his face!" 

 

"He must have a nice voice then,"a loud sip is heard, "we all know you have a voice kink sweetie."  _ Kang Yuchan is enjoying snacks and drinks in a damn online cafe, talking shit about Byeongkwan's sex life, while he's away, fighting justice for his shitty-ass parents. _

 

"Yeah, no wonder why I always wanna gag whenever I hear your voice," Byeongkwan retorts as he walks up a flight of stairs, two steps at a time. 

 

"Baby, if you really hate my voice that much, you would've asked Sehyoon hyung to be your computer guy instead," Yuchan answers sassily.

 

"We both know it's because you don't wanna share him with me," which Byeongkwan replies easily as he pushes open the door open. 

 

"Now, no one said that's true," Chan defends himself. 

 

"You admitting he has a pretty voice before is enough proof," Byeongkwan says as he zips down his hoodie and remove the black mask he has underneath, then plops himself on the high chair in front a mute computer. 

 

"So did you with that cop," Yuchan looks next to him, where Byeongkwan is. 

 

"I did not, you ass." He grabs Chan's boba tea and took a long sip.

 

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie," Chan grabs his drink back and pushes his instant noodles to his partner. 

 

"Wish you can say the same to yourself," he said before taking a big gulp of his best friend's noodles. 

 

——

 

_ How the hell did he fall for it? _ Donghun likes to think that he's a smart detective, as well as a policeman. 

 

But that black cat just proved him wrong. 

 

That's such a simple trick, and a dumb one too. So how the hell did Donghun fell for such a stupid joke?

 

The alley was dark, yes, but the light shining from the tall buildings around them was just enough to show the person with a cat hoodie's eyes. As if they could shine by itself.

 

And Donghun would be lying if he say those eyes were not the most beautiful pair of eyes he has seen in his life. 

 

They were sharp, two water droplets placed perfectly on the person's face, even though he doesn't know how the person exactly looks like, he could imagine he must be good-looking. 

 

They were sharp for sure, as if they could pierce through the blanket that covers the sky, bringing darkness to the city at this hour. They looked like it could pierce through his soul, seeing every secret Donghun has.

 

And he doesn't mind. 

 

They were a mixture of green and grey, judging from the dim light shine on one of their eyes.  _ They must be beautiful under the sun. _ Donghun wondered how they would shine when the sun hits his pupils. 

 

When such a beautiful pair of eyes looks away behind him, Donghun wants to find out what took their attention. 

 

Turns out it was just a dumb trick to distract him so the cat can escape. 

 

_ As if Donghun wasn't distracted by their eyes already.  _

 

Donghun was just following the procedures when facing suspects, but honestly Donghun wanted to know if the person is as handsome as he thought, when they have such enchanting eyes.

 

Too bad he was distracted to actually find out.  

 

He walks back to the store and his colleges have already put handcuffs on the three robbers who have regained consciousness. Donghun thought someone had broken into the store and attacked the burglars and his suspicion was correct, when he caught sight of someone walking away from the alley.

 

And it is proved even further when the person ran away.

 

But he let him got away because he was fucking distracted. 

 

"Got anything?" his fellow colleague, Hangyeom asks. 

 

Donghun shakes his head as an answer. 

 

"Did they say anything?" Donghun gestured towards the handcuffed robbers sitting on the floor, a side of their faces bruised from the person probably.

 

"One of them said a guy in a cat hoodie attacked them?" Hangyeom replies, "they didn't see his face but they assumed the attacker is a he, and probably a Super, since they got knocked out with just a punch and how fast the attacker moved, according to them."

 

Ah, a Super. 

 

A Super vigilante, of course. Why would he be surprised, he disappeared when he looked away for just a second. Either he has some telepathy-based power or super speed combined with super strength, that should explain how he escape so fast. 

 

"Should we give this case to the Supers investigation department?" Hangyeom asks off-handedly as they move the suspects to the police truck. 

 

"At this point, every department is a Supers investigation department," Donghun comments.

 

"Ah, true." Then they walk off to their car and drive back to their station. 

 

"You have a night shift tomorrow again?" Hangyeom asks Donghun as he drives, getting the silence out of the car. 

 

"Yup," he answers with a chuckle, "you should have known by now, right? I pretty much only take night shifts these days."

 

"Why? Trying to avoid your girlfriend?" he laughs. Which Donghun gives a light-hearted chuckle at his joke,

 

"Nah, I wish I have a girlfriend to avoid thoigh,"  _ or boyfriend. Preferably boyfriend. _ He answers as he looked out the window. 

 

The night sky in the city barely holds any stars, only one or two shines through, trying to find people who appreciates their beauty, trying to make those who find them mesmerized.

 

But Donghun is only mesmerized by one pair of eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess 
> 
> Follow me on twitter (@Reys_Universe) tho 🤪  
> (and someone teach me how to link my twitter)


End file.
